Les joies du lycée
by Juliiiie
Summary: Edward Cullen est beau, populaire, joue au base ball à la perfection, mais il est arrogant et imbus de sa personne. Bella Swan est timide, mal aimée, mais elle est gentille et bonne élève. Que va-t-il se passer pour eux?
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour à tous! Voilà une nouvelle fic :)**

**Bonne lecture à toutes et à tous :)**

**Mais qu'est ce que tu croyais Bella?**

Mes jambes se mettent soudainement à trembler. J'observe ses yeux avec attention afin d'y trouver une trace de doute mais je n'y vois que du mépris. Le même que j'avais l'habitude de voir dans le regard des élèves avant tout ça. Je regarde discrètement la fenêtre du bar et voit toute l'équipe de foot nous regarder en riant.

**Tu pensais vraiment que j'aurais pu tomber amoureux de toi?**

Voilà, il l'a dit, la phrase que je redoute tant depuis que tout à commencer. A cet instant présent je me déteste au plus haut point de ne pas avoir eu le courage de lutter contre mes sentiments. Je le savais, j'en étais sure que c'était trop beau pour être vrai. Cependant, mes pires cauchemars n'avaient pas rendu justice à la souffrance que je ressens.

**Comment as-tu pu imaginer que moi, Edward Cullen j'aurais pu avoir envie d'être avec une fille telle que toi?**

Il a fini sa phrase avec un rire moqueur, chaque mot prononcé est pire qu'un coup de couteau, mon cœur se brise en mille morceaux.

**Mais regarde toi. Tu ne prends pas soin de toi, tu es fade, ennuyante.**

Stop. Pitié, arrêtez cet enfer, s'il vous plaît. Alors que les larmes me monte aux yeux, je les baisse au sol, je ne veux pas qu'il me voit pleurer, je ne veux pas qu'il m'enlève le peu de dignité qu'il me reste. Je dois reprendre mes esprits et partir, rentrer chez moi, la bas je pourrais pleurer à loisir. Mais avant il faut que je sache, il faut que je lui pose la question qui me trottera dans la tête toute ma vie si je ne lui demande pas. Le dernier gramme de courage qu'il me reste me sers à relever la tête, je ne me reconnais pas, je le fixe en pensant à quel point j'ai été idiote d'imaginer qu'il avait pu être sincère. L'espace du seconde l'expression de son visage change d'une manière imperceptible pour chacun, mais pas pour moi après avoir passer plusieurs mois à l'observer.

**Pourquoi?**

Il déglutit, hésite et semble chercher ses mots.

**Le professeur de maths.**

Monsieur Stanley? Mais de quoi parle-t-il? Mon incompréhension doit se lire sur mon visage car il commence à s'énerver.

**Mais réfléchi Bella! Je te l'ai dis que mon entrée à la fac était compromise à cause de mes notes. **

J'ai beau faire tourner mon cerveau à cent à l'heure, je ne vois pas.

**Pour la meilleure élève de l'école je te trouve un peu longue à la détente.**

Et là, d'un seul coup tout devient clair, tout s'explique, comme si une lumière venait de s'allumer dans ma petite tête de bécasse. C'est tellement logique, il avait besoin d'augmenter ses notes de maths, je suis la plus douée, donc la plus apte à l'aider. Mais tout n'est pas encore éclaircit.

**Mais pourquoi m'avoir fait croire que tu t'intéressais à moi?**

**Pour être sure que tu acceptes de m'aider. **

Il ne comprend décidément rien. Mais pourquoi le ferait-il? Mes états d'âmes d'adolescentes ne l'intéressent certainement pas. Je n'ai plus rien à perdre de toute façon.

**J'aurais quand même accepté. **

C'est à présent sur sa tête d'ange que l'incompréhension prend place.

**J'aurais tout fait pour toi.**

Et voilà, la dernière phrase était lancé, tout était fini, le conte de fée venait de tirer sa révérence pour laisser place à mon ancienne vie. Je l'ai quand même bien mérité. Je fais demi-tour et repars chez moi à pied. Je ne me retourne pas pour voir s'il continue à me regarder ou s'il est entré. Je crois que nous ne somme plus du tout à ça maintenant. La soirée est fraîche, j'ai froid, je marche sans vraiment avoir conscience de ce que je fais, c'est vraiment très bizarre. Je suis fade, ennuyante, voilà le résumé de ma pauvre vie. Après vingt minutes j'arrive enfin à destination et passe devant ma voiture, un pick up rouge d'avant guerre. L'image que me renvoi la vitre de la porte avant conducteur me fait peur, heureusement que Charlie travaille, je ne vois pas comment je pourrais lui expliquer les yeux rougis.

J'entre, enlève mon manteau et le laisse tomber au sol sans prendre la peine de le mettre sur la patère. Je monte les escaliers comme un zombi et me dirige vers la salle de bain, je me déshabille et entre dans la douche, alors que l'eau chaude entre en contact avec ma peau tremblante, je ferme les yeux et laisse la sensation m'apaiser, et là tout ce qui bouillait en moi depuis le début de la conversation explose, je me mets alors à pleurer durant plusieurs heures.

Ma tête me fait mal, mes yeux me piquent, je suis allongée sur mon lit, j'ai du m'endormir épuisée par les pleurs, j'ai l'impression d'avoir un marteau piqueur dans le crane mais en reprenant un peu mes esprits et en retrouvant un peu la réalité je me rends compte que c'est la porte d'entrée qui est frappé.

Je me redresse et me lève, chancelante, je regarde mon réveil et peste contre la personne qui ose me réveiller à 3 heures du matin. Puis je pense à Charlie, et je sens mon cœur s'emballer en imaginant un officier m'annoncer un tragique accident, je mets ma robe de chambre et cours dans les escaliers afin d'ouvrir au plus vite. Je me fige en découvrant l'intrus, les éléments de la veille me revienne alors immédiatement en tête. J'ai un haut le cœur et tente tant bien que mal de bloquer la nausée qui arrive.

**Alice?**

La sœur d'Edward me regarde étrangement, elle a l'air triste, je n'en reviens pas qu'elle vienne jusqu'ici pour me narguer du comportement de son frère. J'ai cru qu'elle était mon amie mais elle a tout simplement jouer comme son frère.

**Bella! Peux-tu me dire ce qu'il se passe avec Edward?**

**Comme si tu n'étais pas au courant. Je suis fatiguée, j'aimerais dormir à présent.**

Je n'ai vraiment pas envie de jouer à ce jeu là avec elle, sans attendre mon reste je ferme la porte mais elle est bloquée par le pied d'Alice.

**Je peux entrer?**

Elle avait utiliser sa légendaire voix fluette, celle au pouvoir mystérieux qui nous empêche de lui dire non. Et puis je crois que je ne suis plus à ça près à présent, après m'être faite humilier par Edward ça va être au tour de sa chère sœur. Je lui ouvre donc la porte, elle entre et se dirige directement dans le salon. Bah faut pas se gêner! Je referme la porte illico et la rejoins. Elle se tient debout face à moi, les bras croisés, elle me fixe avec une pointe de colère. Je crois que ça va être ma fête.

**Je vais être directe avec toi Bella. Je t'aime bien.**

Hein? Alors là je m'y attendais pas.

**Euh. Bah merci. **

Je ne vois pas ce que je peux lui répondre d'autre.

**Je t'aime bien mais tu es stupide Bella.**

D'accord. Bon ça c'est fait. Alors là je dois admettre que je suis perdue.

**Est-ce que tu aimes Edward?**

Sa question me désarçonne. Pas dans le sens où je pourrais ne pas connaître la réponse, je sais que je l'aime, et ce depuis le premier jour où je l'ai vu, c'est à dire le lendemain de mon cinquième anniversaire. Mais ce qui me décontenance c'est qu'elle me le demande.

**O Oui.**

J'ai du mal à comprendre ce qu'il se passe, elle me regarde étrangement et est en colère, mais j'aimerais bien savoir pourquoi.

**Alors je répète, tu es idiote.**

Bon. Je suis idiote, fade et ennuyante, et bien quel beau portrait!

**Mais pourquoi as-tu fait ça?**

J'étais perdue dans mes pensées quand elle a parlé, mais quel intérêt de continuer à parler de ça? Je suis tombée amoureuse de lui c'est tout, maintenant il faut juste que j'arrive à l'oublier.

**Écoute Alice, je te remercie de ta sollicitude, mais à présent je n'ai qu'une envie c'est d'oublier ce qui c'est passer et de continuer à vivre comme...** J'avais du mal à le dire, **avant**.

Les larmes me monte encore aux yeux mais il n'est pas question que je craque devant elle, il faut qu'elle s'en aille.

**Je suis fatiguée, je veux oublier que ton frère s'est servi de moi pour rehausser ses notes.**

**Quoi?**

Elle l'a pas crié, elle l'a hurlé, j'ai eu tellement peur que mon cœur a du mal à s'en remettre.

**Tu peux, s'il te plait, éviter de faire ce genre de crise en ma présence.**

Elle me fait peur, ses yeux sont grands ouverts, elle me regarde complètement ahurie, et aussi perdue que moi.

**Attends, qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire Bella? Mais de quoi est-ce que tu parles?**

**Je te parle du fait que ton frère m'a avoué m'avoir utiliser pour pouvoir améliorer son niveau de maths, et que maintenant qu'il a obtenu ce qu'il voulait, il n'a plus besoin de moi.**

Une boule s'est formée dans ma gorge en disant ces mots. J'arrive pas à croire ce qu'il m'arrive c'est insupportable. Sans attendre Alice me prend le bras et m'amène vers le canapé elle me fait signe de m'asseoir et en fait de même.

**Alors maintenant tu vas m'expliquer ce qui se passe!**

Et bien voilà, c'est un début, dites moi ce que vous en pensez :) Je n'oublie pas les autres fics en cours :)


	2. Chapter 2

Bonjour à toutes et à tous. Tout d'abord je tenais à vous remercier pour les gentils reviews, les mises en favoris et les alerts pour le chapitre précédent. Je ne pensais pas en avoir autant et j'avoue que ça m'a fait très plaisir :).

Pour les reviews auxquels je n'ai pas pu répondre :

yayalia : Merci beaucoup, la suite c'est maintenant.

Helimoen : Contente que ça te plaise, j'espère que la suite ne va pas te décevoir.

Grazie : Merci, j'ai mis du temps à trouver pour la suite, mais une fois partie, fiou impossible de m'arrêter!

Encreviolette : Merci :)

Fifer : Merci, voilà la suite.

Bellaedwardamour : Tu es ma première posteuse de review pour cette fic, merci bcp!

Maintenant voici la suite :)

Chapitre 2.

_Flashback_

J'étais assise, dans ce que l'on peut appeler l'espace attente de l'agence de voyage du centre commercial de Forks. J'attendais depuis environ une dizaine de minute qu'une des personnes se lève et me libère la place. Je devais me renseigner sur les billets d'avion en partance pour Phœnix, si les tarifs n'étaient pas trop élevés, je pourrais aller voir ma mère pour les vacances de Noël.

Je n'étais pas riche mais le travail que j'avais dégoté à la librairie le soir après les cours me permettaient d'avoir de l'argent de poche pour les quelques loisirs que j'étais censé avoir. Jusqu'à présent j'avais réussi à économiser la totalité de mes salaires, mon manque total d'activité et de relation sociale me permettrait surement de me payer la fac pendant toute la durée de mes études.

La porte se trouvant sur ma droite s'ouvrit et une fragrance captivante m'enveloppa, je la reconnaîtrais entre toutes, j'étais persuadée avant même de tourner la tête, de voir le visage le plus angélique, le regard le plus envoutant et l'allure la plus agréable que mes yeux aient pu voir. Mon souffle devint saccadé, j'avais des difficultés à respirer convenablement, mes mains devenaient moites et je suis certaine que mes joues étaient aussi cramoisies qu'après un marathon.

Il stoppa et regarda autour de lui pendant quelques secondes. J'étais persuadée qu'il m'avait vu mais il ne regardait pas dans ma direction, nous n'avions jamais eu de contact, malgré le fait que nous étions dans la même classe depuis six ans. Je sais que cela peut paraître étrange, mais je ne suis pas du genre très populaire à l'école alors peu de gens m'adressent la parole. Ne vous méprenez pas, je ne suis pas malheureuse, au contraire, je n'aime pas être au centre de l'attention.

A mon grand désarroi la seule place disponible fut celle située juste à coté de la mienne. Et le fait qu'Edward hésitait à venir s'y asseoir ne diminuait pas mon malêtre. Après quelques interminables secondes il s'approcha et s'assit, sans un regard pour moi. Je détournais mon apparente attention de lui, car la réelle était toujours fixer sur lui, quoiqu'il se passe. Je le voyais cependant du coin de l'œil. Il était penché en avant, ses avant bras reposaient sur ses cuisses, les paumes des mains face à face et il fixait, sur le mur droit devant lui, une affiche mettant en avant le soleil mexicain.

Je ne savais pas vraiment quoi faire, j'étais indécise, je n'osais pas bougé. Je me suis souvenue que j'avais laissé mon sac à côté de sa chaise, j'ai commencé à stresser en me demandant comment j'allais pouvoir me sortir de cette situation. Pourquoi n'avais-je donc pas laissé mon sac à côté de ma chaise ? Je me suis aussitôt rassurée en me disant que la situation était loin d'être grave et que j'avais tout à fait le droit de lui demander de me le rendre. J'ai rassemblé tout le courage qu'i me restait et ait osé faire ce que je n'avais jamais fait jusqu'à présent : Lui adresser la parole.

- J'ai laissé mon sac à côté de ta chaise. Peux-tu me le donner s'il te plaît ?

Il a alors tourné son visage vers moi et me fit le regard le plus hautain qui soit. Il n'a même pas daigné me répondre, s'est penché sur le côté pour attraper mon sac, l'a déposé devant moi et ait retourné dans sa passionnante contemplation. Je me suis alors tassée sur mon siège complètement ahurie par son comportement et me demandant quel était son problème. J'ai alors entendu du mouvement vers un des stands et me suis levée en vitesse en voyant que la place se libérait, j'ai demandé les informations nécessaires et suis repartie en vitesse tête baissée, je ne voulais pas voir une seconde de plus sa désolante ignorance.

_Présent_

Je me souviens parfaitement de ce jour. Ce jour où j'ai commis l'intolérable erreur de lui adresser la parole. Je crois qu'à partir de là, je me suis rendu compte à quel point je pouvais être stupide. Je n'avais jamais réellement imaginer qu'il puisse ressentir la même chose que moi, mais une partie de moi l'espérait fortement. Comment pourrait-il ne serait-ce qu'une seconde penser à moi lorsqu'il rentre de l'école ? Comment pourrait-il rêver de moi la nuit ? De quel droit puis-je imaginer que je puisse avoir pour lui le millième de l'intérêt qu'il a pour moi.

Et me voilà, au beau milieu de mon salon, en compagnie d'Alice à me demander comment je vais bien pouvoir répondre à sa question, parce que pour être honnête, je n'ai pas la moindre idée de ce qu'il s'est passé durant les cinq derniers mois.

Ma tête me fait mal, je n'arrive plus à réfléchir convenablement, je suis complètement désabusée. A présent, je fais les cent pas entre le canapé et la cheminée. J'essaye de me remémorer les différents éléments du puzzle.

- Mais bon sang Bella ! Vas-tu te décider à m'expliquer ?

Mes yeux sont baissés, je n'ose pas la regarder, je n'ai pas peur d'elle mais j'ai honte de moi, honte d'avoir pu croire en ses sentiments. Je me suis jetée à corps perdue dans cette relation, j'ai bu ses paroles comme s'il était le saint esprit en personne. Je me suis littéralement consumée devant sa beauté dévastatrice. Aujourd'hui il ne me reste plus que mes yeux pour pleurer, pourtant dieu sait à quel point je me suis prévenue avant de finalement tombée dans le piège. Après quelques hésitations je me décide finalement à relever les yeux vers elle.

Son visage l'a toujours trahie, il n'a jamais été possible pour Alice de cacher ce qu'elle pouvait bien penser ou ressentir car ses petites mimiques faciales révélaient, à son insu, beaucoup de choses. A présent c'était l'inquiétude qui la dominait, sans que j'en connaisse réellement les raisons, il m'était aisé de comprendre qu'elle avait peur, de qui ou de quoi ? Ça je ne le savais pas encore, mais il était certain qu'à la fin de mon histoire, j'allais à mon tour lui tirer les vers du nez.

_Flashback_.

Je n'ai pas la prétention de dire que je suis quelqu'un d'intelligente, qui ne se laisse pas avoir par les clichés bêtes et superficiels qu'offrent la vie de lycéen, je n'irais pas non plus dire qu'il m'arrive de me sentir supérieure à certains élèves, mais j'avoue que lorsque je vois le comportement gamin et même enfantin de mes congénères mon esprit envoi un certain nombre d'éloges à mon égo qui en devient surdimensionné.

- Dégage de mon chemin Swan!

Je marche aussi vite que possible, et me dirige vers l'entrée du lycée les mains dans les poches et les yeux au sol, en évitant de m'emmêler les pieds. Pas étonnant que quelques collisions surviennent, mais ça n'est pas forcément bon quand c'est un joueur de l'équipe de football qui crie assez fort pour que l'école entière l'entende. Je ne me suis jamais sentie à l'aise surtout lorsque des regards peuvent se porter sur moi, alors j'essaie tant bien que mal de me faire la plus discrète possible pour qu'on ne me voit pas. Je crois que jusque là, je me suis plus ou moins bien débrouillée dans cette tâche. Ma vie de lycéenne est loin d'être palpitante, je suis plutôt du genre timide et introvertie.

- Alors Swan, il paraît que tu vas t'inscrire au concours de reine du lycée?

Mike Newton, l'homme le plus stupide que je connaisse, aime bien se moquer de moi à longueur de journée, c'est un crétin fini qui croit que ses paroles me touchent, alors qu'elles m'ennuient plus qu'autre chose. Plusieurs personnes rient de ses paroles, sans doute Jessica, Lauren et toute la clique. Je préfère les ignorer, je pense que c'est la meilleure chose à faire dans ce genre de situation.

Je n'ai pas beaucoup d'amis, mais cela ne me manque pas, quand je vois la façon dont mes collègues de classe se comportent entre eux, je préfère encore être seule plutôt que mal accompagnée. Ma première heure de cours commence dans moins de dix minutes.

Les mathématiques : ma matière préférée. Nul besoin de grandes révisions, il suffit d'apprendre les formules par cœur, de faire marcher sa logique et ça roule tout seul. J'aime faire des exercices, solutionner les problèmes, assembler le puzzle et l'impression que ça me fait quand j'arrive à tout remettre en ordre, en général ça vient tout seul, je n'ai pas vraiment besoin de réfléchir, tout se met en ordre dans ma tête.

Comme chaque matin, je suis la première à entrer dans la salle, pour me diriger à ma place préférée au dernier rang, non pas que je ne sois pas assidue, au contraire, mais comme ça je contrôle tout, je peux éviter toute réaction à mon égard, comme une boulette de papier mâchée ou un chewing-gum que l'on pourrait mettre dans mes cheveux. Je me dirige vers ma chaise, fait tomber mon sac à dos au sol, me pose sur ma chaise et attend patiemment que le cours commence.

L'inactivité est sans doute ce que je déteste le plus au monde, lorsque j'effectue une tâche quelconque, même si elle peut s'avérer ingrate ou peu intéressante, elle m'occupe l'esprit. Le soucis, lorsque je ne fais rien, c'est que je suis obligée de penser, et c'est là que les soucis arrivent au grand galop. Du matin jusqu'à ce moment d'attente, ce calvaire, il ne me vient pratiquement pas en esprit. Enfin, il est là, mais je le cale dans un petit côté de mon cerveau, le plus loin possible de ma conscience, mais au moment où je m'assoie, il surgit de nul part, comme s'il voulait me frapper par sa présence. Son image n'apparait pas soudainement, c'est plutôt une sensation, cette impression de chaleur qui s'insinue, ce qui me fait instinctivement penser à sa chevelure parsemé de reflets roux.

La seule chose à faire est donc de prendre le livre de cours dans mon sac, de l'ouvrir et de me forcer à me concentrer sur une des pages que je retiens au hasard.

Au bout de quelques minutes, je regarde la pendule accrochée au mur. Plus que trois minutes avant le début du cours, ce qui veut dire plus que quelques secondes avant le début des hostilités. 5, 4, 3, 2, 1 …

- … alors je le regarde et je lui dis « non mais tu te fous de moi? Tu crois que je vais me laisser avoir aussi facilement avec ton jeu stupide? Je ne suis pas aussi idiote que tout le monde le croit », alors je suis repartie et il est resté comme un con. Déclara Jessica d'une voix criarde

Mes yeux étaient toujours fixé sur le bouquin posé en face de moi. J'avais déjà le son et il était hors de question que j'ajoute l'image à cette pathétique conversation pré adolescence.

- Tu as bien fait, il aurait du te traiter avec plus de respect, tu mérites tellement mieux. Répondit Lauren la sournoise, comme j'aime l'appeler.

- Non mais c'est clair ! En tout cas, je peux te dire une chose, c'est qu'il se l'est mise derrière l'oreille!

Pitié.

- Mike ne mérite pas mon attention, à vrai dire aucun homme ne mérite mon attention, je vaux tout de même mieux que ça non ?

Sortez moi de là.

- Enfin, tous à part Edward bien sur.

Le monologue de Jessica aussi insipide fut-il, eut au moins le mérite de me faire lever la tête de mon livre. L'image était à présent la bienvenue. Elle avait une apparence aussi cruche que ce que son discours faisait penser, nous étions vraiment opposés, enfin je le croyais, car d'après ce que je venais d'apprendre, nous avions au moins un point commun, nous étions toutes les deux folles du même homme. Cela me rendait encore plus pathétique. S'il était possible de l'être.

La salle de cours se remplit peu à peu, le professeur Stanley entra rapidement et ferma la porte. Pour lui l'heure était l'heure. Quelques élèves manquaient à l'appel, dont un en particulier. Il allait avoir des problèmes, je me surpris à me mordre la lèvre inférieure. Je m'inquiétais pour lui..., il me traitait comme une étrangère, et je m'inquiétais pour lui! En même temps, c'est bien ce que j'étais. Non ? Le professeur posa sa sacoche sur le bureau, l'ouvrit et en sorti un paquet de copie. Oula, je les avais oubliées celle là, je sentais que j'allais avoir quelques problèmes.

La porte s'ouvrit en un fracas, et là le défilé commença. Rosalie entra, elle était celle que toutes les lycéennes rêvaient d'être. Toutes sauf moi. Elle avait les cheveux détachés, ils étaient parfaitement lisses et brillants, elle portait un jean taille basse avec un haut blanc et une veste en cuir marron clair, elle jouait beaucoup de ses formes en ayant une démarche assez chaloupée. En général ceux du premier rang la suivait du regard la bouche grande ouverte, jusqu'à ce que son copain, Emmett ne fasse un bruit sourd, comme un grognement. En parlant de lui il la suivait, enfin, elle le traînait en lui tenant la main, il portait aussi un jean, un t-shirt et une veste de la même couleur que Rosalie, parfois je me demandais s'ils ne s'appelaient pas avant de venir en cours pour s'assurer qu'ils seraient assortis pour la journée. Puis le parfait petit couple fit son apparition, Jasper, le frère de Rosalie et Alice, la sœur d'Emmet et d'Edward par la même occasion. Pour tout vous dire, ce sont les deux seules personnes pour qui je ne ressente pas une profonde amertume, ils font peut-être parti du gratin du lycée mais ils m'ont toujours traitée avec respect. Et enfin le meilleur pour la fin, il est entré comme au ralenti, a passé une main dans sa chevelure si parfaitement désordonnée et s'est assis à sa place Il était à lui même une véritable gravure de mode avec son jean noir, sa chemise d'une couleur suffisamment claire pour faire ressortir ses yeux verts, et une veste prouvant son appartenance à l'équipe de football. Ai-je réellement besoin de vous explique ce que je ressentais à cet instant ?

Ils s'assirent tous à leur place attitré, au centre de la classe. Parfaitement risible, n'est-ce pas ?

- Je vous remercie de nous faire l'honneur de votre présence. Commence le professeur Stanley. Je dois admettre que je suis plutôt content de vos efforts ce matin, à peine cinq minutes de retard.

La classe entière se mit à rire alors que j'avais, pour ma part, une boule au ventre. Je me détestais pour ressentir autant de compassion pour lui. Ils regardèrent tous autour d'eux, le regard noir et le silence prit place en une seule seconde. Alice osa un regard vers moi, ses yeux noirs s'adoucirent immédiatement car j'étais l'une de seules à ne pas rire, elle me fit alors un petit sourire. Nos rapports n'allaient jamais au delà, mais je dois admettre que je l'appréciais.

- Bon, si vous le permettez nous allons commencer notre cours. Tout d'abord je voudrais vous remettre votre devoir de la semaine dernière.

Un brouhaha léger débuta, je commençais à me sentir mal, les ennuis allaient commencer.

- Je ne vais pas vous mentir, c'est une catastrophe pour la plupart d'entre vous, heureusement « certaines personnes » ont pu sortir du lot et cela me conforte dans mon idée de continuer ma carrière et de ne pas tout stopper suite aux résultats désolant de la plupart des élèves.

Je sentais des têtes se tourner vers moi, je ne voulais pas les voir alors je reposais ma concentration sur le livre de cours. Le prof débuta alors la distribution des devoirs.

- Mike, je crois, non, en fait je suis certain que vous êtes un cas désespéré. Autant vous le dire tout de suite, si vous aviez prévu de faire votre carrière dans les maths, c'est raté pour vous. Je vous ai mis un F car on ne peut pas vous mettre pire.

Il jeta la copie sur la table de Newton qui avait le visage rouge écarlate, puis se dirigea vers la table de Jessica avant de se retourner ayant sans doute oublier quelque chose.

- Ah et au fait Mike, deux plus deux ne font pas cinq.

La classe entière partie dans l'hilarité.

- Jessica, avez-vous seulement ouvert votre livre de maths cette année ? La factorisation n'est pas un système de distribution de courrier, comme vous avez l'air de le penser, je me demandais vraiment pourquoi vous faisiez référence à votre postier dans le devoir...

Là c'est moi qui ne put m'empêcher de rire, la classe entière se tourna vers moi et la crise de fou rire qui commençait à montrer le bout de son nez s'évanouit directement. Le prof lui même se semblait pas comprendre ce qui arrivait, c'était surement la première fois de ma vie que je me faisais remarquer aussi stupidement, je m'en voulais terriblement. Il n'en fit cependant pas cas et continua sa tâche.

- Rosalie, c'est pas mal mais c'est pas top non plus. Essayez de vous concentrer lors de la lecture du sujet et évitez de vous laisser avoir par les regards langoureux de votre amoureux.

J'accorde qu'il peut être parfois très condescendent mais je dois avouer que j'adore Stanley. Il continua avec la même bonne humeur jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste alors que deux copies et je savais déjà que je serais la dernière à avoir la mienne.

- Edward, vous l'aurez deviné, je ne termine pas par vous donc vous n'avez pas la meilleure note. Copie blanche, je dois avouer que vous me surprenez, pourquoi n'essayez vous pas simplement de répondre aux question ? Vous êtes loin d'être bête, je le sais, je ne sais pas pourquoi vous gâchez vos chances de cette manière, j'espère qu'un jour vous ne le regretterez pas.

Il jeta la copie de la même manière que toutes les autres et se dirigea vers moi. Je stressais particulièrement car je savais parfaitement ce qui allait suivre.

- De toute façon je n'ai pas besoin de cette stupide matière pour réussir ma vie.

Stanley ne releva pas la remarque provocatrice d'Edward. Il arriva à mon niveau et ouvrit la bouche, débutant ma sentence.

- Bella, félicitions je suis toujours bluffé par votre démarche lors de vos calculs, certaines notions n'ont même pas encore été vu en cours et vous les avez déjà assimilées. Je vous ai mis un A+, mais si je pouvais je vous aurais mis trois +, vous êtes la seule ici qui justifie mon salaire.

Il déposa délicatement mon devoir sur ma table, le a+ en rouge me narguait littéralement. L'enfer allait commencer. Je relevais la tête et je vis de la rancœur sur la quasi totalité des visages présents. La suite du cours se déroula sans problème et l'instant que je redoutais survint. La sonnerie retentit, j'allais en prendre pour mon grade.

Les élèves sortirent tous en vitesse, seuls moi, et les fratries Cullen et Hale préparèrent leurs affaires tranquillement. Je mis mon sac sur mon dos et me dirigeai vers la sortie, je vis Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper et Alice passer la porte. Edward était debout près de sa table et rangeait son devoir dans son sac. Je passais devant le prof et lui fit un signe de tête.

- Edward, j'aimerais vous parlez s'il vous plait.

Une autre boule se forma, cette fois elle était dans ma gorge, je dégluti. Je m'inquiétais encore, j'avais vraiment un problème ou alors j'étais peut-être une maso qui aimait souffrir. Lorsque j'atteins l'extérieur de la salle Stanley ferma la porte. Qu'allait-il lui dire ? Qu'allait-il se passer ? Je restais une à deux minutes, ne sachant quoi faire, si je partais je ne saurais pas, si je restais, il allait se demander pourquoi et il pourrait avoir des doutes et ça je ne pourrais jamais le permettre. Je pris finalement la décision de rejoindre la classe de littérature. Je serais seule et je pourrais alors penser à tout ça calmement.

La salle de cours se trouvait dans l'aile Ouest, c'est à dire à l'autre bout de l'école, mais comme j'avais une heure avant le début, j'avais le temps. La salle était vide comme chaque fois que j'y entrais, je passais le bureau et sursautai en entendant le bruit de la porte se fermer violemment. J'avais espérer qu'ils me laisseraient tranquille juste une fois. Je me retournais sachant pertinemment ce qui allait se passer. Juste devant moi se tenaient Mike, Tyler, Jessica et Lauren.

Jessica se rapprocha de moi, elle avait l'air furax, je ne l'avais jamais vu comme ça et à vrai dire elle commençait à me faire peur.

- Alors tu crois que tu peux te moquer ouvertement de moi Bé..lla ? Elle avait insisté sur chaque syllabes avec sa voix nasillarde, ce qui me confirmait le fait que j'allais passer un sale quart d'heure.

Voilà pour aujourd'hui, j'espère vraiment que vous n'avez pas été déçu. N'hésitez pas à me laisser un petit message pour me dire ce que vous en pensez :)


End file.
